1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to a board for feeding a single sheet paper which permits printing on the single sheet, while utilizing a continuous process sheet feeding mechanism (CPSFM) in a printer adapted for use of continuous sheet paper as the printing paper.
2. Prior Art
For a printer used as an output device of computers, normally continuous sheet paper or the single sheet paper is adaptable as a printing paper. When continuous sheet paper is to be employed, a CPSFM for continuously feeding the sheet paper to the printer is provided on the printer. On the other hand, when single sheet paper is used, an inserter or single sheet paper feeder is provided on the printer beforehand. In many such a printer, once it was equipped with a CPSFM, it could not afford to be operated on single sheet paper, unless this CPSFM is taken off and, therefore, it was virtually impossible to appropriately switch the typing outputs of a printer between continuous sheet paper and single sheet paper.